


MewGulf 日常NC脑洞 7000字纯车

by skttdsky



Category: Gulf - Fandom, Mew - Fandom
Genre: M/M, MewGulf - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skttdsky/pseuds/skttdsky
Summary: 背景是五月份他们做功德，也是那会儿开始写的，但是因为他俩之间的氛围不断刷新我的认知，导致我不得不跟着他们一起变，就修改到了现在。整体氛围已经和最初南辕北辙（毕竟谁能想到他俩这么黏糊[允悲]）在此感谢被我审问的一众男粉，以及万能的信息时代告诉我关于qlxgc的一切细节。❌❌❌🈲️无权转载禁商业用途。微博首发，CR：橘子没有我甜之后会专注NC场景，比如初夜啦，一起洗澡啦，Angry sex啦。请大家多给意见，祝食用愉快。
Relationships: MewGulf - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	MewGulf 日常NC脑洞 7000字纯车

也许相比起性爱，亲吻更能让人感觉幸福，至少当身上的大猫不断向自己索吻时，脸上就是这样一幅餍足的表情，而看到弟弟这幅神情的哥哥，心也随之融化。

今天一群人都累惨了，天气热，户外功德活动以及各种采访持续了几个小时，再加上由于疫情导致的种种防护措施，难免让人身心俱疲。弟弟在回来的车上就睡着了，回到家迅速洗好澡后，本意是陪着他补个觉，结果孩子不知怎么的突然精神了起来，哥哥刚一躺下，就伸着长腿粘了过来，趴在哥哥胸口，寻着哥哥的嘴，像猫咪一样舔吻起来。

“怎么突然撒起娇了？”哥哥取笑道，却不忘了安抚，一只手轻轻揉着弟弟的后颈，另一只手伸进衣服，温柔地抚摸他的后背。

熟悉的热度和力量，传来让人安心的触感。这种爱抚无关乎欲望，只是满溢的爱顺着手掌，毫无保留地传达给对方，即幸福又甜蜜。加上窗外的夕阳余晖洒下的一片金光，就像是给这对情侣祝福一样，暖洋洋的包裹着床上交叠的身影，让人的心懒懒的，又痒痒的。

果然没过多久，弟弟就舒服的哼了起来，眯起眼睛，嘴上的动作都快要顾不上了。

然而就在此时，哥哥突然停下了所有动作，弟弟下意识地睁眼想要发表不满，却猛地撞上对方一双眼睛，带着深不见底的颜色，直直的看进他眼底，在脑子反应过来之前，红晕就迅速爬上了弟弟双耳，然后就听到哥哥嘴里轻飘飘的吐出两个字：

“硬了。”

紧接着就是一阵天旋地转，弟弟还来不及反应，一个强硬又霸道的深吻便席卷而来，带着爆发的情欲和爱意的狂潮，将他整个人淹没。

脖子以上被禁锢住，唇舌被掠夺，被邀共舞，就像是知道他也喜欢一样，哥哥一改往日里温和的作风，变得即凶狠又难缠，让弟弟几乎招架不住，但是如果说哥哥是充满侵略性的进攻，弟弟就是饥渴的迎合，两个人谁也舍不得退让半分，吻得难分难解，彼此的唇舌纠缠在一起，却总还嫌不够似的，竭尽所能的在对方嘴里翻云覆雨，兴风作浪。

“哈……又要口腔溃疡了。”一小轮结束，弟弟胸口起伏着控诉，但是看向哥哥的眼神却十分调皮，嘴角带笑，眼睛亮闪闪，可爱极了。

“刚好！明天不见人。”

哥哥眼睛滴溜溜转，然后不由分说，吸上了弟弟的脖子，右手跟着粘上他腰眼，随着亲吻的节奏，一下一下地揉捏起来。

“啊~~哎呀～”

这却是捅了马蜂窝了，弟弟的耳后及脖子，特别敏感，随便一个动作都能让他浑身战栗，更何况哥哥熟知他的全部弱点，只是在他耳朵后面轻轻一吹，弟弟就告饶了。

“欸……等等……哈哈……”

弟弟缩起脖子想要躲藏，但是却挡不住哥哥围追堵截，最终软着嗓子哀叫起来，身体也跟着阵阵颤栗，随即就感到身上的人猛地加重了力量，压制升级。

哥哥在床上凶起来的时候，真的令人很难招架，他会利用体格和力量的优势，镇压对方的所有反抗，尤其当他兴致高昂时，会变得异常强势。弟弟是知道他这个德行的，而且虽然不会说出口，但是这样被对方激烈索取，也是他所喜欢的，总能让他也立刻兴奋起来，心动不已。

但是弟弟的所有乖巧，还是立刻在下一秒破功，哥哥的手本来就在四处点火，让他一寸寸开始发烫，之后索性掀起他上衣，顺着腰腹一路碾压，最后停在他左胸前，玩弄起他单侧的乳首，直到他的乳首按捺不住挺立，轻轻地摩挲也变成恶劣地挤压，胸中那点痒意在这折磨下不断攀升，终于在哥哥一个凶残的挑逗之下，弟弟按耐不住，痛呼出声。

“啊！”

被指甲划过的疼痛还残留在胸前的小红豆上，弟弟生气极了，扭着身体就要躲，但是随即哥哥一个意想不到的举动，就卸光了他的全部力气：当哥哥的舌头吸上去的一刹那，火辣遭遇湿热，弟弟的呻吟声陡的就变了调。

“哈啊……讨……厌！”

全身上下的敏感仿佛都汇聚到了那一个点上，然后被不断放大，弟弟羞红了脸，忍受着哥哥一会儿舔一会儿吸，一会儿又把他那里当成磨牙棒，娇嫩之处被如此玩弄，就是个木头也要抓狂，何况弟弟异于常人的敏感，根本挨不住几下，很快就忍不住挣动得厉害，想要反抗。

但是这一番抗议，换来的只是更凶残的镇压，哥哥非但没有口下留情，反而变本加厉，最后直接抓过弟弟双手按在他头顶，用身体禁锢住对方，对着他胸前的那一点，更加肆无忌惮起来。

“啊……哈啊……够了……停下……啊！”

就像是陷入了什么甜蜜又邪恶的诡计似的，一边拼命想要逃离，一边又忍不住留恋，交织出弟弟一副泫然欲泣、欲罢不能的姿态，看在哥哥眼里，就像是欣赏一副自己精心打造的杰作一样，无比快意。与之伴随的，是一股邪火在他身体里越烧越旺，于是手段进一步升级，直到折磨的对方连一个完整的字也说不出，力气也消耗殆尽。

“眼睛都红了……”

终于，哥哥似乎良心发现，停下了动作，让怀里的身体稍作喘息，一边轻轻揉着弟弟的眼角，一边心疼的说道。

被折磨的气喘吁吁的弟弟听到这么一句，情绪瞬间爆发，本来被折磨的火大，结果一听到对方温柔的声音，突然就变的委屈起来，本能的想要撒娇想被安慰，各种喷薄汹涌的心情无处安放，最后气急败坏起来，只能狠狠地怒瞪着对方，表达不满和抗议。

哥哥意会，倾身上前给了弟弟一个无尽温柔的吻，直到对方的身体和情绪，都得到安抚。

随即哥哥起身，示意般的拍了拍弟弟的胯部，温和的给出了指示：“把裤子脱下来。”

……

为什么你不帮我脱！

弟弟脑子里正在打架，都没注意到哥哥离开又折返，在床上呆滞的时候，又听到哥哥掩饰不住笑意的声音在上方响起：“这是在等我帮你脱吗？”然后还不等弟弟松口气，就伸手抚上了他下体，顺势揉了起来。

“唔……”弟弟忍不住跟着缩瑟了一下，轻吟出声。

经过刚才一番蹂躏，他那里早就是战斗状态，隔着内裤也能看到好大一块隆起，哥哥稍微一扯，就整个弹跳出来，带着羞人的硬度和热度，讨好着握住他的人。  
虽然早就不是第一次了，但不知为何，每次还是会像第一次一样那么害羞、那么脸红心跳。而且今天哥哥的手段似乎异常磨人，想到这里，刚刚有一丝消退的红痕又悄悄地爬回了弟弟的脸颊。

不过哥哥似乎对弟弟这个状态很是满意，一边环住他双腿，在他膝盖上落下一吻，一边示意他抬起屁股，像照顾婴儿一样地帮他脱裤子，弟弟涨红着脸，乖乖配合着，心里忍不住心猿意马起来。

上衣还没有脱，下体却暴露在空气中，这感觉真是羞耻极了，弟弟从脖子红到耳朵根，哥哥却好像很喜欢似的，还把他从床上拉的坐起来，看着他通红的脸，轻笑着在他嘴上啄了几下，然后塞了不知什么东西到他手里。 

“倒一些在我手上。”

什么？弟弟低头一看，瞬间脸红得能滴出血来。

原来是润滑剂。

这种事情，哥哥以前从没叫弟弟做过，虽然并不是有多抗拒，可是冷不丁被提出要求，弟弟很懵，脑子里还在转弯，没提防哥哥突然伸出手，握住了他下体。

哥哥的手指接触到他前端的瞬间，弟弟的防线便全面崩塌，关于这双手能给他带来多少快乐，他再清楚不过了，因此不但思考中断，双腿直接下意识地分开，腰也凑了上去，直到哥哥挑逗几下又停住，笑出了声，他才回过神来。

然后就抖着手，在哥哥又一轮调戏中坚强地完成了任务，随即往后一倒，同时不甘示弱的用长腿把哥哥也一起勾了过去。

深深的看了一眼眼前的人，弟弟搂住哥哥的脖子，献上了热烈的一吻。

哥哥轻笑着，回应了他，同时手指抵住了弟弟后穴。

润滑剂的些微凉意，惊醒了身体中还在沉睡的部分，但随即哥哥指尖的热度，就像是严寒中的烈火一样，迅速了抚慰了他的敏感与羞怯，让他下面的密口转眼间就变得乖巧柔顺，然后是哥哥特有的、极富耐性与温柔的研磨与抚摸，浇灌滋养着他，直到他那里一点点的、变得柔软滑腻。

弟弟扭动着，手越搂越紧，嘴上的动作也变得难耐起来。

“Gulf，放松。”

察觉到这点的哥哥，稍缓了缓手中的动作，然后在对方松懈的一刹那，探了进去。

“啊～”

弟弟轻轻叫了一声，身体跟着颤了颤。

哥哥毫不迟疑的继续深入，驾轻就熟地找到那个隐秘的开关，转着圈打磨起来。怀里的身体立刻就软了下去，腰间轻颤，口中低低的哼个不停，双腿忍不住分开，漂亮的眼睛里也迅速染上了一层浓郁的色彩。

弟弟身体的敏感程度，老实说有点超标了。第一次睡在一起的时候，就到了哥哥要怀疑人生的程度，而现在，随着两人身体关系的逐步递进，这份敏感更是与日俱增。  
只是稍加刺激，弟弟后穴就全湿了，一汩一汩的出水，顺着哥哥的手指流出来，打湿了他的小穴。穴口处一片水亮，泛着艳红的颜色，像是迫不及待邀请人品尝的熟透的果实，一张一合的，随着哥哥手中的动作，发出阵阵淫靡的声响，听得人面红耳赤。

不止如此，后穴中的异样快感，仿佛给弟弟下了药，让他逐渐展露出平日里无法想象的娇态，甜的能淌出蜜来。任人摆布的乖巧暂且不提，被情欲薰染的双眼，像是扑火的飞蛾，追逐着哥哥的眼睛，带着无尽的爱恋和依赖，紧紧地粘住了彼此。

粉丝们怎么说的来着，哦对了，又纯又欲。

哥哥这么想着，手里使坏，看着身下的人闭上眼睛哀叫一声，身体也在他的动作下打颤，感觉自己被挑逗到了极致。

发红的指尖、耳朵、脖子，无一不惹人怜爱。漂亮的嘴唇，微张着，勾引人品尝。饱含情感的双眼，时而慌张，时而眷恋，时而沉迷，让人着魔。尤其当那双眼睛看着自己的时候，一瞬间仿佛有星光洒落，惊人地发亮，自己心里最柔软的地方就这样被狠狠地戳中了。

这是最高级的催情药。

猛地加重了手中的力道，怀里的人全身一震，情不自禁地抱紧了他，呻吟声变大，腰也扭的越来越厉害，没有多久，弟弟屁股就抖动不止，淫水汹涌，叫声发颤，身体越来越热，直到：  
“啊……哈啊！”

弟弟大叫一声，喷射而出，腰臀剧烈跳动，让哥哥几乎要按不住他，但是哥哥跟着他的起伏，巧妙的延长了刺激，让他高潮不止，弟弟全身都红透了，出了一层细细密密的汗珠，死死地搂着哥哥不撒手，叫的仿佛哭出来了一样，过了许久，随着哥哥放水，身体才像断了线的风筝一样软了下去，重重跌回床里，但仍止不住发颤，哥哥抽出手指的动作，都引起弟弟一阵哆嗦，看起来可怜极了。

但是这场性爱的拉锯战，才刚刚开始。  
哥哥拉过弟弟的手让他握住自己下面，示意他自己撸，立刻就引来弟弟一阵哀嚎，他刚射过还半硬着，敏感异常，这个时候任何刺激都是负担，因此他连摸上去都不自觉要躲，只堪堪动了几下，就甩开手不肯配合了。

哥哥也不勉强，啾了两下他脸颊，然后就身体下移，舔了上去。

“哈啊……”

弟弟啜泣一声，无力地扭动了一下身体，抓住了哥哥的头发。

火热湿滑的舌头舔上去的一刹那，弟弟觉得自己都要失禁了，接下来的几分钟，堪称顶级服务，哥哥用舌头，用牙齿，花样百出地刺激着弟弟的敏感，把他大腿根、会阴、生殖器以及两颗蛋都舔遍了，硬是逼着他再次进入战场，很快就舔的弟弟又完全硬了起来，大腿发抖，前后水直流。

“哈啊……可……以了……可以了…啊……” 

“还不能射。”

哥哥嘱咐到，停了下来，弟弟哼唧了一声，没力气回答他。

哥哥坏笑着，干脆利落地把彼此扒了个精光，最后拉着弟弟的手停在了他那罕见的凶器上，上下撸动。

弟弟的眼睛都不知道要往哪里摆，他自己本身就是傲人的尺寸，但是哥哥还要夸张，只是摸到那硬烫就让他心脏狂跳，更遑论盯着看了。但是无论是哥哥裸露的身体，还是那双仿佛要把他生吞活剥了的神情，都让他悸动到难以呼吸，当哥哥最终抵上他后穴时，弟弟觉得自己的心脏就快要从嗓子里跳出来了。

真是奇了怪了，自己以前从来也没有对哪个女人这么激动过，男人就更别提了，想都没想过，为什么唯独对哥哥……  
思绪被打乱，哥哥倾身压了过来，观察了一下他的状态后，腰部下沉，捅了进去。

“哈啊......”

本能总是最先反应，就像是期盼已久似的，哥哥的进入不但没有带来丝毫不适，反而恰到好处地填补了身体深处的空虚和饥渴，激起一阵颤栗，弟弟仰起脖子，软着嗓子叫了出来。

“好硬……”

“……你故意的吗？”

对于弟弟这种出奇坦率直白、豪不害臊的个性，哥哥有的时候也很头疼，撩人而不自知，粘人又傲娇，喜欢撒娇但是偏偏嘴巴里讲不出来，关键时刻又乖的惊人，惹人怜爱的同时，又让人忍不住想狠狠欺负。

弟弟感到身上的人猛地挺身，捅进他最深处，然后狠狠地抽了他好几下。

“啊！……啊！”

毫无准备，就这样被一插到底，弟弟眼泪一下子就下来了，大叫着绷紧了身体。

哥哥粗长，并且微向上翘，即使不刻意去顶，也很容易刮臊到弟弟的敏感点，尤其哥哥这种剑拔弩张的状态，本来就很难应付，再加上毫无预兆地突进，弟弟就差开口求饶了，但是快感也是很强烈，哥哥一停下来，就顺着后穴迅速四散蔓延开来，让他直打颤。

脑子里一片混乱，只剩本能让他回应哥哥随之而来的脸颊上的轻吻，以及感受温暖的双手四处游弋带来的抚慰，一阵耳鬓厮磨后，弟弟才放松下来，两个人抱在一起，哥哥开始缓缓的抽送。

哥哥的性爱和他的人一样，注重对方的感受，但是花样繁多，又持久，十分磨人，加上对弟弟特有的耐心，总要把人煎熬到每一寸肌肤都叫嚣着高潮才罢休，弟弟总是被他从里到外折腾个透，加上之前被艹到失禁过，对哥哥的手段很是心有余悸。

就像现在，哥哥并不急着顶他的敏感点，而是四下开发着他的后穴，直到把他后面艹到彻底发软了，进出自如，才开始若有似无的对那里发起进攻，但是却像猫挠痒痒一样，不肯给他痛快，逼得弟弟甚至自己把屁股送上去，却仍然被对方掌控着节奏。

“别急”

哥哥安抚着，轻轻咬了咬他的上嘴唇，然后撬开了他的嘴，舌头伸进去一阵缠绵，同时停了冲刺，顶着他敏感的地方不动，只摆动腰，对着弟弟后穴一阵搅动。

“嗯.......嗯！”

弟弟闷叫着，急急的抓住了哥哥手臂，屁股被带着一起晃动，全身打了好几个颤，脚趾都蜷缩了，后穴又流出来好多水，收缩的厉害。

“嘶……放松。”哥哥吩咐着，一巴掌拍在弟弟屁股上，弟弟一个激灵，闷哼抗议。

被哥哥的阳具插进屁股里，进进出出的，顶的自己水直流，稍微一个动作，就能让他快感如潮，不能自已，被人用这种方式控制的窘迫，即使是弟弟这种坦率的类型，也难免不时觉得不知所措。

但是一个男人，如果不是出于爱，又怎么会在床上折腾出这许多花样，单单是想到这一点，弟弟就能烧红，任何反抗也都变的没什么诚意。

“啊……啊……等一下……先…别动……”

刚才一番动作并没有让弟弟射精，但是后面却有了一小波小高潮，弟弟还被笼罩在快感中，哥哥稍微一动就刺激强烈，十分难捱。

“等不了。”

哥哥沉沉的吐出这几个字，然后不等他反应，起身按住他的跨，对着他后穴就是一阵狂风暴雨。

“啊！……啊！”

敏感点被精准的冲撞，弟弟应激一个挺身，大声呻吟起来，快感迅速积聚，没多久就又迎来一波后穴高潮，像蜜糖一样在他身体里化开。弟弟后穴跳动的厉害，水流的止不住，但是前面还是没有射。

这也正是哥哥想要的。

哥哥保持着一定的节奏，让弟弟可以长时间的处在后穴高潮的状态中，如果弟弟状态下去了，哥哥就开始新一轮的刺激，让弟弟保持兴奋，却不至于冲顶，不会射精。

如此起起伏伏，折腾了至少半个小时，弟弟早就彻底瘫软，每一寸皮肤都发酥，像一滩春水一样，陷在床里。全身汗湿，从头顶红到脚底，双眼湿润，胸前两点挺立，稍微一碰，弟弟就全身颤抖，哀叫不止。前面坚硬如铁，不停的流水，浇灌的柱体一片水润，淫靡异常，后穴更是泛滥成灾，湿的一塌糊涂，并且由于吞吐巨物许久，已经一片红肿。

“不……不行了……真的不行了……啊！……嗯……”

弟弟终于忍不住求饶，嘴唇都发抖了，身体酥麻，全身无力，后穴被磨的太久了，实在是受不了，前面也想射了。

“哥哥……啊……哥哥……”

弟弟伸出双手要抱，软软的叫着对方，满载了情绪的双眼，直直地看向哥哥，祈求爱怜。

“再忍一下。”

就着搂抱的姿势，哥哥把弟弟从床上拉起来，变成了骑乘位，哥哥的巨物因为体位一下子又深了一个度，弟弟被顶的一个激灵，啜泣着发声。

“不行……我没力气了……啊！”

弟弟双腿早就软了，此时让他主动，太阳下山了俩人也别想射出来。不过哥哥似乎没这个想法，扶着弟弟双手让他搂住自己脖子，然后嘱咐到：

“搂紧了。”

看到弟弟乖乖照做以后，哥哥双手伸到弟弟大腿根，托举着他双腿，在他反应过来之前，一下子连根拔起。

“啊！”

弟弟大叫一声，腰间巨颤，下身像是被拔了塞子一样，哗啦啦流下来好多水，景致惊人，然后还不等他调整，哥哥就借着重力让他一坐到底，接着又立刻完全拔出，再重重的一坐到底。

“啊！……啊！……啊！”

弟弟大声尖叫，每坐下去一次，就喊的比之前一次更大声，没坐几下，就屁股抽搐，哭着射了出来，牛奶喷洒了哥哥前胸一片，而且一坐下去，就喷的厉害，射的止不住，直到喷了好几股，到后面精液喷完了，再喷的都是透明的水。

“啊——！……停下！……没了！……停下！……啊——！”

哥哥举了他十几下，弟弟坐的腰都直不起来，最后终于发起狠来，不管不顾的滚进哥哥怀里，搂紧了对方，让对方没法动。

“还没结束”，耳边传来轻柔的低语，同时被抱着再次躺下，弟弟本能的想要拽住哥哥不让他起身，但是半点力气也没使出来，哥哥鼓励的给了他一个吻，然后不顾他满脸害怕，就直起身调整了姿势再次进入了他，开始了最后的冲刺。

“不要！”

弟弟哭着大叫，剧烈挣扎。他刚射过，器官都敏感到发痛，根本受不了半点刺激，哥哥一冲进来，弟弟就尖叫着弹了起来，腰臀跳动，滑得厉害，让哥哥几乎艹不住他，但是哥哥使了狠力按住他两侧大腿，把他下半身定在床上，让他身体大开，不管他如何哭叫，只管狠命艹他。

“不要！……停下来！……啊——！停下来！……啊！……啊！……啊！”

哥哥对着弟弟的敏感点猛戳，又快又狠，弟弟即刻崩溃，在床上拧成麻花，哭到几乎要断气，心里既生气又害怕。

但是再怎么恼怒于哥哥的手段，弟弟也不得不承认，熬过最初的酷刑，疼痛迅速转变为酥痒，快感再次卷土重来，并且因为这种技巧变得更加强烈，弟弟又一次感觉到自己后穴开始泛滥，快感迅速席卷全身，最初的抗拒也变成迎合，甚至渴望更多。

“讨厌！……啊——！哈啊！……啊！”

穴口四周被拍的通红，水声大作，肉棒打桩的声音，啪啪啪的在房间里响亮到刺耳，没有多久，弟弟就又被艹到全身发酥，呻吟腻人，整个人娇的滴水。

哥哥终于不再按着他，压过来一把把人搂进怀里，仿佛怕他再次离去似的，弟弟立刻四肢纠缠上来，紧紧的抱住对方，哥哥把人按进怀里，抽动的越来越深，越来越快，弟弟被撞到发疯，彻底失控，叫得超大声，也顾不上家里还有别人。

“射……射在里面……啊！……啊！………啊！”

感觉到哥哥的动作快了，弟弟死命搂着他喊了出来，随即哥哥一口咬在弟弟肩头，快速抽动，最后深深的插进弟弟身体深处，抵住不动，弟弟高亢的呻吟一声，全身大震，第三次射了出来。

两个人好一会儿没有动静，然后才卸了力滚到一边，哥哥抽出来以后，把人搂进怀里，伸手去揉弟弟的屁股，挤压他后穴。

“嗯……嗯～～啊～～”

即使已经射精，后穴高潮的快感仍像潮水一样，一波一波的游走弟弟全身，弟弟双眼紧闭，身体颤抖不止，软在哥哥怀里好久，才终于等到高潮逐渐消退。

“哈……哈………野兽…………”

好不容易缓过气来，弟弟抬起眼睛，向对方控诉，嗓子也哑了，满脸泪痕，身体脱力，打在对方身上的手一点力气也没有，还不如猫挠。

回应他的，是像羽毛般轻柔的吻，以及游走全身的爱抚，弟弟很快软化，放松下来，回应起对方，两个人又腻歪缠绵起来。

太阳完全落下去了，月光照进来，一片温柔宁静，就像是此时此刻的二人一样。


End file.
